castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Villa
The Villa refers to a mansion, located on an island in the region of Transylvania. It is also Stage 03 for Castlevania 64, and Stage 04 for Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. Henry rescues Clark in the Villa. As a stage, it is marked as having the most Quest Items in any stage of Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. Though, not all of those quest items have to be collected & used. And unlike the previous stage(s) Foggy Lake, Forest of Silence, and Castle Wall, the Villa will change the pace of how the player is supposed to advance in their quest. It becomes more of a slow, head-throbbing pace as players try to figure out where they’re supposed to go, using their respected character; except Henry, where every door (except the Storeroom) is already unlocked for him. An immense amount of Purifying can be found here in this stage. And wide variety of glitches happens here too. Luckily, none of those glitches are too harmful to the game & won’t slow the player’s quest progress down. Mansion sections The property of the mansion is owned by Master J.A. Oldrey. He, his wife Mary, and their son Henry have taken up residence there for an unknown period of time. They are also the only known residence of the manor (aside from the possible maids, butlers, and gardener that could be living there too). The atmosphere all around gives it the sort of a majestic feeling to it; especially when compared to its previous stages. Instead of being chased through the forest by many rotten corpses, or worrying if a guillotine is about to drop on your head, you’re trying to figure out the mystery of the manor so that you can proceed through your quest, and accomplish whatever your character intends to do. Exterior - Frontyard The front yard is surrounded with a steel fence, and comes with a double steel gate that people need to pass in order to get to the mansion. On inner part of those bars contains a water fountain that pores freely & purely. It has a few stone statues sitting on top of stone pillars; giving off a vibe that they look valuable. And it has a cemetery, where only family members and honored guests can be buried. From this point of view it brings up many disturbing, questionable views that players may or may not have, but that is the official overview of it. Exterior - Backyard In the back, starting from the mansion door, there is a purple flower garden growing, and two stone statues that greatly resemble a dog. If you continue your way through the back you’ll enter a hedge-mage. You also enter the maze by going out the side door of the mansion, as it turns out the two ends connect each other. Those who don’t know their way around the maze can easily get lost. A gardener is usually out back trimming the hedges, and does not like being disturbed when working… literally. – Or so by speculation anyway. Who knows, maybe it was an ordinary gardener. Then again, maybe not... Interior From the game’s point of view there are 13 rooms total. Most of them are either hallways, or blank/empty rooms. But the rooms that resemble something are a bedroom, a dressing room, a rose garden hall, an art room, a conference room (or possibly the diner room), a storeroom, the main lobby, an outdoor balcony, and an archives. There are many portraits of people hung on the wall, in which the game hints that it could be former residents of the manor. And there are even portraits of landscaping and gardens hung as well. What really makes the cake though is the kind of furniture it has. Every piece in that building looks fancy enough to be won at an auction. It would take a serious amount of gold to keep the place running, let alone have furniture that probably costs more than an average person’s house for 1844. And it even comes with stained glass windows for the hallways. It’s nothing but pure beauty for those who love demonstrating their wealth. Since Dracula’s revival, Master Oldrey has been acting a little strange lately… even going so far as to carving gravestones for him & his entire family, and placing them out on his front lawn. The hedge-maze is full of demons now. Former residents are rising from their graves. And the employees have all disappeared or worse, become inhuman. Only one employee works there now, but he has completely lost his mind (if he even had any) and will attack anyone on sight when entering the hedge-maze. It is likely that person was hired for Master Oldrey’s best interest; inspired by Gilles De Rais but nobody knows how he got really got there. One thing is for sure, the way things are going now it isn’t likely that anyone is going to be living in this house in the next 8 years. Visited By Cornell-screen.jpg|Cornell Lod-reinhardt.gif|Reinhardt Schneider Carriefernandez.jpg|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart56.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider (C64) Cv64-offart29.jpg|Carrie Fernandez (C64) Henryoldrey.jpg|Henry Oldrey Ignored By None. All playable characters in Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness will inevitably pass through here. Residents CastlevaniaLegacyofDarknessOldrey1 02.png|J.A. Oldrey, the Villa owner as of 1844. Mary.png|Mary Oldrey, resident of Villa. (1844) Young Henry.JPG|Henry Oldrey, resident of Villa. (1844) Enemy Data (Castlevania 64) Enemy Data (Legacy of Darkness) : Note: Vampire Villager is a boss enemy for Castlevania Legacy of Darkness because it's HP is displayed during battle. But in all reality, it has the exact same strength & weaknesses as the one from Castlevania 64. : Also, there is a "Vampire Villager" boss that Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider (C64), and Carrie Fernandez (C64) meet in the crypt before Undead Maiden comes to life. Items for Castlevania 64 Findings differ for each difficulty, but this is the chart for if you were playing Normal difficulty. It also assumes that you didn't pick up any items dropped from monsters. Items found in the hedge-maze are missing from the Castlevania 64 Chart. *''White Jewels 'x4 *Contracts' x1'' Items for Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness *''White Jewels x5'' *''Contracts x1'' Secrets * The room that has a cut scene where a villager enters in scared for his life, who then turns into a vampire & attacks you, if you examine the flower vase next to a mirror you’ll receive a reward of Purifying. (Cornell and Henry don’t get this cut scene and to them will just be a plain conference/dining room.) * There is a room with two big red curtains next to the windows. Examine the portrait in the middle receive Purifying. * The room where you find the Storeroom key, somewhere in the room is a golden mask of an animal. Examine it to receive a reward of Roast Chicken. * If you examine the table beside Mary (or the table in the room next to where Charlie Vincent is) you’ll be rewarded with 300 Gold. * The room where you find the first-ever contract has a statue of a knight with a sword in its hands somewhere nearby. Examine it to receive a reward of Purifying. * In the main lobby, go up the stairs, turn right, and examine a blue chair to receive a reward of Purifying. * Upon entering the Storeroom you’ll notice a Roast Chicken, Roast beef, and a White Jewel. Examine the statue behind it to receive a reward of Purifying. * Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider(C64), Carrie Fernandez(C64), and Henry Oldrey: Outside of the Villa Mansion where the water fountain is, something good will happen there between the hour of midnight – 1am. * Cornell: If you’re in the rose garden room at exactly 6am (game-time) you’ll see something special happening to one of the roses. * Cornell: After helping Henry escape through the hedge-maze, if you’re infected with the status Poison or Vampire then your status will be cured after the cut scene! * Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider(C64), and Carrie Fernandez(C64): 'If you’re in the rose garden room between the hour of 3am to 4am (gametime) then a special encounter will happen! * '''Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider(C64), Carrie Fernandez(C64): '''In the Archives room, walk to the side of a table that has a chair at it. Examine the table to receive a reward of Purifying. * In the front yard, examine the gravestone cloest to the mansion entrence to reveice Moon Card as a reward. (Castlevania 64 only) Trivia * Sometimes it will rain at night, but for the most part the weather remains clear. If it does rain though you can go to the upper floor balcony room (next to the rose garden hall), and see it outside. * The water fountain in the front yard, and the moat inside the hedge-maze is the only clean water you ever see in the entire game. * '''Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider(C64), and Carrie Fernandez(C64): '''You can find Charlie Vincent sleeping in the bedroom of the manor between the hours of 7pm to 5am. * During the cut scene where you meet Rosa in the rose garden she'll at one point quote “First you must go to the castle archives.” when really Rosa is referring to the Villa mansion archives. (Castlevania 64 only) Glitches * When fighting Ghost Cerberus and everything around going all dark, the scenery is supposed to go back to normal upon its defeat. Sometimes it doesn’t. ''How to Fix: Enter the mansion. When you go back outside the scenery will be normal again. * Frankenstein Gardener freezes in place the instant you go through the steel gates that leads to the Mansion’s back door. The only exception is when he is knocked unconscious, where it’ll just stand up & not move. * '''Cornell, Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider(C64), and Carrie Fernandez(C64): '''If you collect the Storeroom key, but didn’t use it before you moved onto the next stage (Outer Wall, Tunnel, or Underground Waterway) it will be permanently stuck in your inventory for the rest of the game! * '''Cornell: If you collect the Archives key, but didn’t use it before you moved onto the next stage: Outer Wall, it will be permanently stuck in your inventory for the rest of the game. * Cornell: In the hedge-maze, when you’re going to collect the Rose Garden key you’ll eventually come across three stacked Demon Heads. If you bring a Skeleton Biker and a Snake with you, and kill the bottom Demon Head while the Demon Head on top is about to perform its “Breathe Fire” attack it’s mouth will open up, but no fire will come out. Its mouth will continue to remain open until you attack it. * Cornell: When helping Henry escape through the hedge-maze, if you try to open a door that goes to the correct way towards the goal you’ll get the message “You must help Henry escape. That is more important now!” even if Henry is standing right beside you. How to Fix: There are two routes you can take to get out of the maze. Try the other door. It should open. * Cornell: After you help Henry escape through the hedge-maze, a cut scene will show Cornell opening the gate for Henry & giving him a pendent. During that cut scene you can hear the sound effects of Skeleton Bikers, but they never actually appear. * Reinhardt Schneider, Carrie Fernandez, Reinhardt Schneider(C64), and Carrie Fernandez(C64): When helping Malus escape through the hedge-maze, you’ll eventually stumble across an openable gate that leads to three breakable torches. If you go through the gate & stay there then Frankenstein Gardener, and the two Stone Dogs will constantly run around in circles. * In the main lobby room there is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling you can destroy. When doing so you’ll see the dissolving effects happen to your “Status” icon too. (Castlevania 64 only) * There are many sprite limitation issues going on in the hedge-maze, most likely because of the infinite Snake generator. Some enemies may not appear or even disappear when they’re supposed to be there. This affects all enemies except Stone Dog. (Legacy of Darkness only) Related Stages * Castle Wall - The previous stage * Abandoned Mine - The next stage (Reinhardt or Henry 12am-8am) * Underground Waterway - The next stage (Carrie or Henry 8am-4pm) * Outer Wall - The next stage (Cornell or Henry 4pm-12am) Category:Locations Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations